Dear diary, I wish
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: This is just a one-shot I came up with at half ten last night (England). It probably won't be updated a lot just for reference. Stella as a teenager. I hope yu so like it if your read it. Please review. There will be a few chapters but not promising anything. There may be a bit of gruesome detail in chapter 2 but I don't yet. I will say at beginning of chapter if there is. Lekyla x


This is a little thing I came up with at half ten last night. (England) It probably won't be updated a lot.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dear diary.**

Dear diary,  
My mother had never told me much about M.I.9 before but one day she told me all I would ever need to know. I didn't know why but I found out soon. She was going away to somewhere in Europe, which wasn't a big help. I was not sure on the exact county and Europe had quite a few. Well I say that. Sometimes I think about her in France, standing at the top of the Eiffel tower. Sometimes in Switzerland, skiing down the alps while chasing people. Other times just in London, standing by Westminster Abbey and London bridge. I am Stella and this is my story.  
-Stella Knight. 3rd April 1984.

Dear diary,  
I hate it. I hate her. I hate them all. They think they can control me, but they can not. They think their my parents, but they are not. They think that I will listen to them, but I will not. They think I will respect them, but I shall not. They think they can rule over me, but they never will. They will never be able to control me, or make me listen to them, or make me respect them, or make me think they can rule over me. But most of all, the most important one. They will NEVER act like they are my parents and tell me what to do like my parents.  
-Stella Knight. 28th April 1984.

Dear diary,  
I can not wait until tomorrow, I am so excited. It is my thirteenth birthday tomorrow and it is going to be brilliant. I am having a party with all my friends. We are when going rollar skating skating and having pizza and milkshakes. It is going to be so much fun. I bet I will be fast asleep tomorrow night then, after all that fun we all will be. All my BEST friends are going to there, especially Keira and Hyperia. They are my BEST BEST friends, we have known each other since...well, since birth practically. My other best frienda are: Kyial, Imogen, Emily and Josh. Josh is probably my favourite, he is very funny but acts like he is not. The other are great too.  
-Stella Knight. 14th May 1984.

Dear diary,  
"Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to Stella! Happy Birthday to me! Hip Hip! Hurray! Hip Hip! Hurray!" It is my birthday today and I am very excited. I am now officialy thirteen as it has just gone eight PM. Today was brilliant though and we all had lots of fun. Immy (Imogen) fell over when we were rollar skating, so did Kai (Kyial) and Hype (Hyperia), it was really funny. Em, Josh, Kay-Kay and I did not though. We called Keira Kay-Kay because it sounds really childish ans she is childlike sometimes. We Emily 'Em', Joshua 'Josh', Kyial 'Kai', Imogen 'Immy', Hyperia 'Hype' and they call me 'Ella'. Hyperia is really hyper sometimes which is why we call her Hype, but it also fits with her name. I loved today!  
-Stella Knight. 15th May 1984.

Dear diary,  
I am going to Spain tomorrow and I can not wait. I have to go their with my Auntie Jane. She is not really my Auntie but my Godmother. We are going to Madrid which is the capital to meet some people. I will be taking part in a mission which is so cool. I get to the base as well, it will be really cool. It is currently nine PM so I am going to go to sleep soon. We still have to sort some things out at M.I.9 Head Quarters before we can get on our flight at eight PM. It is going to be a long and tiring night. I can not wait until we get to Madrid though. We are going to spend anotherweek there once the mission is completed as we have a few weeks off school due to them building a new block for September.  
-Stella Knight. 29th May 1984.

Dear diary,  
We landed in Madrid last night and we are going to go to see the new base soon so I will finnish this diary entery later. So, Auntie Jane and I have just come back from seeing the base and it is well cool. They have state of the art computers and lots of other things as well. They have the whole collection of my favourite books and films. They even have a sort of lounge / living room area with a television and sofa. There is a little kitchen with all of the teams favourite food, including mine. This mission will be great. I can not wait for it! I am really excited about it but also quite anxious like. I hope everything will go right  
-Stella Knight. 30th May 1984.

Dear diary,  
Today is the day of the mission and I am very excited about it, but really nervous amd scared about it too. I am the youngest one there being only thirteen and the person that is nearest to make age is double mine. Oh yes, she is twenty-six years of age. The eldest is 39, which is my Auntie Jane. I am raring to go. Auntie Jane and I have just arrive at the base and we are getting ready to go soon. We have to wear this sort of protective hear gear for safety. We are not launching a full on attack just protecting someone or something like that anyway. We have got to get ready in half and hour or so and I can not wait to get all geared up. I know it is not like we are going biking or anything but I have waited to use that word for ages since I started writing a diary. I kind of like writing this diary now, I always thought diary were boring and just a waste of your time.  
-Stella Knight. 31st May 1984.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review.**


End file.
